This invention relates to an edge seal profile to be attached proximate the peripheral edge of a vehicle window glazing. In particular, this invention relates to the shape of a flexible lip for such an edge seal profile.
It is known to provide a glass substrate with a frame-like polymer profile proximate an edge portion thereof. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,028, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such profiles may act as a weather seal between the glazing and an adjacent vehicle window frame. In other instances, such profiles may be used as an intermediate body (or spacer) to which an adhesive bead is applied during the assembly of automotive windows, where the bead bonds the profile to a corresponding window frame of the vehicle. Such profiles often include a lip that may be used either for centering purposes (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,995, incorporated herein by reference), or alternatively as a weatherstrip (e.g., water seal) and/or gap covering unit.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known polymer profile frame (same as frame profile herein) bonded to a glass substrate in a vehicle window application, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,669 which is incorporated herein by reference. The window assembly of FIG. 1 includes: (a) glass substrate 1 including exterior surface 2, interior surface 4, and peripheral edge 6, (b) vehicle window frame 3 (e.g., of sheet metal) including attachment flange 5 and frame section 7, (c) profile 9 including lip 11 extending from base portion 13, and (d) adhesive 15 for bonding the glazing/substrate 1 to flange 5 of the window frame 3. Opaque baked enamel layer 17 and primer 19 are sequentially provided on the substrate 1 between the profile 9 and the substrate itself. Surface 2 of substrate 1 is the exterior window surface and is thus exposed to the ambient atmosphere outside the vehicle on which the window assembly is mounted. The ""669 patent states that lip 11 is provided in order to center and align the window substrate 1 within the frame 3.
FIG. 2 illustrates another known polymer profile frame bonded to a glass substrate around all sides thereof in a vehicle window application, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,995 which is incorporated herein by reference. The window assembly of FIG. 2 includes: (a) glass substrate 1 including exterior surface 2, interior surface 4, and peripheral edge 6, (b) vehicle window frame 3 including attachment flange 5 and frame section 7, (c) profile 9 including lip 11 extending from base portion 13, and (d) adhesive 15 mounted on the profile for bonding the glazing/substrate 1 to flange 5 of the window frame 3. Opaque baked enamel layer 17 is provided on the substrate 1 between the profile 9 and the substrate itself. Surface 2 of substrate 1 is the exterior window surface and is exposed to the ambient atmosphere outside the vehicle on which the window assembly is mounted. The ""995 patent states that lip 11 is provided in order to center the window substrate 1 within the frame 3.
Unfortunately, the window assemblies of FIGS. 1 and 2 both suffer from the problem of having a deep trough (or channel) 21 extending down beyond/below surface 2 of substrate 1 proximate the edge 6 of the substrate. These deep troughs 21 are defined on the inside by peripheral edge 6 of the substrate and on the outside by lip 11 and/or frame section 7. Troughs 21 are problematic in that they: (i) tend to collect water during rainy conditions, (ii) tend to collect dirt during muddy and/or dry conditions, and/or (iii) are considered aesthetically displeasing to some.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,086,695 and 4,833,847 disclose profiles that include a lip that covers the trough (or channel) between the glass edge and the window frame. Unfortunately, these profiles tend to be less than desirable for water sealing purposes in certain environments.
WO 00/17002 discloses a glazing edge seal profile including a lip having a T-shaped distal end. Unfortunately, when the glazing and profile of WO/00/17002 are installed in a vehicle window frame, an end of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d comes to rest upon a vertical edge of the glazing itself. This is problematic because it can lead to a less than desirable sealing effect.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need for a glazing profile that: covers the channel between the glazing edge and the adjacent window frame in a substantially flush manner; provides a good water seal between the window frame and glazing; and/or is aesthetically pleasing.
An object of this invention is to provide an edge seal profile attached proximate the peripheral edge of a vehicle window glazing, wherein the profile covers the gap or channel between the glazing edge and the adjacent vehicle window frame in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide glazing edge profile including a flexible lip that bends back toward the exterior surface of the glazing/substrate upon insertion of the glazing into a vehicle window frame, thereby bending/flexing into a position where an end portion (e.g., approximately T-shaped end portion) of the lip is approximately flush with the exterior surface of the glazing and the exterior surface of the window frame, and/or covers the gap or channel between the glazing edge and the adjacent window frame.
Another object of this invention is to fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects.
In certain exemplary embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-listed objects is/are fulfilled by providing a vehicle window assembly comprising:
a substrate or glazing having an exterior surface and an interior surface;
a polymer profile attached to both (i) a peripheral edge of said substrate or glazing, and (ii) said interior surface of said substrate or glazing proximate said peripheral edge;
wherein said polymer profile includes a flexible lip extending from a base portion, said base portion including a resting wall, and said flexible lip including a flexible neck and an approximately T-shaped distal end; and
wherein when said substrate or glazing with said polymer profile thereon is inserted into a vehicle window frame, said lip bends back toward the exterior surface of said substrate or glazing so that in the resulting vehicle window assembly: (a) the approximately T-shaped distal end of said lip covers a gap or channel adjacent said substrate or glazing, (b) an exterior surface of said approximately T-shaped distal end is approximately flush with said exterior surface of said substrate or glazing, and (c) a portion of said approximately T-shaped distal end contacts and is supported by said resting wall of said base portion.
In certain other example embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-listed objects may be fulfilled by providing a vehicle window assembly comprising:
a substrate or glazing having an exterior major surface and an interior major surface;
a polymer profile attached to at least an edge of said substrate or glazing;
wherein said polymer profile includes a flexible lip extending from a base portion, said flexible lip including a flexible neck and an approximately T-shaped distal end; and
wherein when said substrate or glazing with said polymer profile thereon is inserted into a vehicle window frame, said lip contacts the vehicle window frame and bends toward the exterior surface of said substrate or glazing so that in the resulting vehicle window assembly: (a) the approximately T-shaped distal end of said lip covers a gap or channel defined between said base portion of said profile and said window frame, (b) an exterior surface of said distal end is approximately flush with said exterior surface of said substrate or glazing, and (c) said distal end of said lip contacts each of said base portion of said profile and said window frame.
In certain other example embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-listed objects may be fulfilled by providing a method of making a vehicle window assembly, the method comprising:
providing a glazing having an exterior major surface, with a polymer profile attached proximate an edge of the glazing wherein the polymer profile includes a flexible lip; and
positioning or inserting the glazing with polymer profile thereon into a vehicle window frame in a manner such that the lip contacts the vehicle window frame and bends toward the exterior surface of the glazing so that: a) a distal end of the lip covers a gap or channel adjacent the window frame, b) the distal end is approximately flush with the exterior surface of the glazing, and c) a portion of the distal end comes to rest upon a portion of said polymer profile.